Fixing Donnie
by AJB66613
Summary: This is up for adoption. Rated M for Mature. Set after the 2003 series, the Dark Turtles attack and do some serious physical, emotional, and mental damage to our favorite brainy terrapin. Can his brothers piece him back together?


Fixing Donnie-boy

AJB66613

_outline_

Ch. 1: The Incident

It was a regular day at the Lair. Leonardo was meditating, Master Splinter was sleeping, Michelangelo was playing video games ("It's called Darksiders!") and Raphael was slamming his fists into his sandbag. Donatello was tinkering with a new mini-project, which would enable them to communicate not only with Cody Jones, a friend of theirs from the future, but also with other trans-dimensional ninja turtles, i.e. their counterparts from different dimensions. He hasn't told his brothers about it yet because he didn't want to let them down if it didn't work on the first try. He just had to screw in one last bolt, and it should be done.

Suddenly, the device, which is in the shape of a wide hoop, starts glowing. Don blinks, and then shouts in surprise and terror, alerting his brothers that something is wrong. They rush over to see the Dark Turtles, their counterparts from the future, somehow able to use Don's trans-viewer as a teleportal into their time. They back up slowly from the device, watching in mild horror as their Evil doppelgangers slip through the device. "Ouch, a little rough on da landing, Don, but yer device worked like a charm, thanks to yer goodie-goodie two-shoes clone," Dark Raphael muttered, being the last one through. Dark Donatello shrugs, "I had no time. It was either this or die." Dark Leonardo interrupts, "Yes, yes, all very well and good, but now what to do with our little clones…?"

Raph growls, twirling his sai, "I can tell ya where ta shove it!" Dark Michelangelo laughs and tackles his light counterpart to the ground. "Mikey!" Dark Leonardo neutralizes his doppelganger in a similar fashion. Raph dodges Dark Raphael, but gets caught in Dark Donatello's trap, which were a strange type of handcuffs, one of which he'd never seen before, futuristic or otherwise. Don runs to the device, hoping to be able to send his Dark brothers back to their originated time and place. But before he can start it, his evil counterpart picks him up by the shell, as if he weighed nothing. Don struggles to gain his freedom. From the corner of his eye, he sees that his brothers are cuffed. Well, they're not going to get him in those!

"Oi, Leo, get that hologram-shield-thingy and stick it above Splinter's door. That aught ta keep him busy," Dark Michelangelo states. Dark Leonardo does as told, but with a lot of grumbling. Dark Raphael looks around the Lair. "So, what now, Don?" Dark Donatello smiles evilly. "A game even Leo would like." He pulls out a knife and nicks Don's cheek, enough for blood to spill into a… vial? He notices his brother's starting to struggle even more now that blood has been spilt. "Stick that into the control for the cuffs." Dark Donatello tosses the vial to Dark Leonardo, who catches it and does as told. The control lights up a light lavender, and slowly, as do the cuffs around Mikey, Leo and Raph's hands. Dark Donatello's grin gets wider. "The best thing about those cuffs is that, now activated, you can stick your prisoner to a wall… or in the air. Wherever you please!" Chuckling, Dark Raphael sends Don's brothers floating a little ways from him, enough that they can't touch ground.

"Now, for the best part of the game, which my lighter counterpart has so _graciously_ volunteered for: Violate the Turtle!" Don stiffens. What did he just say?! Immediately after, Dark Donatello shoves him on his plastron to the ground, making movement impossible. He feels Dark Donatello spread his legs with ease. He looks up in horror at his brothers, who have shut their eyes and looked away. And pain shoots up his spine as he feels Dark Donatello's cock ram itself inside his virgin hole. A shout of agony rips itself from Don's throat, making his brothers cringe. Dark Donatello pulls himself out, just to slam back into his lighter doppelganger. He starts up a fast, upbeat rhythm as his Dark brothers chuckle and laugh at Don's pain. "I wonder if this is technically masturbation. Donatello, what do you think?" his evil counterpart asks while ripping his insides apart.

Grunts, whimpers, and painful screams answer him. Dark Donatello laughs, "I thought so." He grip Don's hips and speeds up his rhythm, making each thrust harder and harder until he suddenly stops. Don feels tears stream down his face as Dark Donatello spills his seed. Trembling, Don collapses, pain wracking through his entire being. He feels Dark Donatello get up, wiping the blood and cum off himself. "And that's how you play. Oh, and whoever goes next, their counterpart HAS to watch. And call him Donatello. It'll scar him for life whenever the rat calls him that," Dark Donatello chuckles softly.

Dark Michelangelo rushes over, "I'm next!" Don's eyes widen in horror. No! Not again! So soon! And not Mikey! He forces himself to look up at his youngest brother, whose eyes are being held open by Dark Donatello, tears already streaming down the orange-clad turtle's face. Don tries to give him a reassuring smile, but it's watery at best. He sees Raph's struggles get wilder, while Leo has apparently accepted defeat. Either that, or he's planning his escape. Either way, it doesn't matter, because Don's inner walls are once again breached, this time with something a little bigger. Dark Michelangelo keeps an erratic rhythm, sometimes slow, sometimes fast, but still as painful. Don's shrieks of agony bounce off the walls of the Lair, sounding like a mix of a human scream of terror and a beast's shout of pain. "Oh, WOW, Donatello, you're so tight, even after that beating you got from yourself," Dark Michelangelo moans in his ear slit, making Don whimper. That whimper sends Dark Michelangelo over the edge, cumming in Don's ass almost painfully.

Don can feel the semen and blood dribbling down his legs, but he doesn't care. He slowly, looks up at Mike, and shudders painfully. His brother's innocence is gone. Broken. The tracks of tears rolling down his face being evidence to that. Dark Michelangelo pulls out of Don, letting the body fall to the floor soundly. Dark Leonardo chuckles, "Wipe yourself, Mikey. I guess I'll be next, then Raph can be as rough as he wants." Dark Raphael grins evilly as he forces Leo's eyes open and at Don. Don sees the anger, horror, and guilt shine in his eldest brother's eyes, and knows Leo can't save him. Bowing his head in defeat, Don lets the restrained tears flow, staining the brick ground underneath him.

He feels one of his legs being raised in a different position and once again feels the agony of being penetrated, this time with something a little wider. If the first two rapings were butterflies, then this one was a vicious dog. Dark Leonardo doesn't even register a rhythm, and when Don tries to get away by scraping his fingers towards Leo, he simply yanks him back, "Tsk, tsk, Donatello. You should know better than to butt heads with your superiors. I guess I'll just have to give you a punishment…" and without further ado, Dark Leonardo shatters Don's knee with his elbow. The cry of anguish sends tremors through the spines of the orange, red, and blue-clad turtles.

Dark Leonardo orgasms without a care, apparently turned on by Don's cries. Don collapses, then immediately rolls to the side, keeping pressure off his shattered kneecap. He whimpers when he realizes his most violent brother's counterpart is next. He glances through the pained haze at his brother. And is shocked, but shouldn't be, at what he sees in those eyes. Pure. Unadulterated. Hatred. And they're aimed right at Dark Raphael. Dark Raphael laughs, "Hey, I know I'm cruel, but dis act is gonna take da fuckin' cake. He'll be forever shamed! Just… go wit' me on dis, will ya?" The Dark Turtles look at each other, but nod, trusting their brother. Dark Leonardo forces Raph's eyes to stay open as Dark Raphael does the unthinkable: he GENTLY enters Don.

The pain is still there, but not as bad as the other three. And with the biggest one Don has ever had the displeasure to feel up his backside, no less. He is then gently turned onto his shell, forced to look at Dark Raphael, who grins. "So, Donatello, are ya going ta tell me when I hit that one spot that makes ya see stars?" Dark Raphael starts gently thrusting into Don, who, despite himself and the pain, starts to feel pleasure from it. And suddenly, Dark Raphael hits a bundle of nerves inside Don that makes his head tilt back and gasp from pleasure, to his absolute dismay. Chuckling darkly, Dark Raphael slowly hits that spot repeatedly, hands fondling the slit holding Don's betraying piece of anatomy. Don moans in shame as his cock slips out. Dark Raphael grasps it gently and starts pumping it in time with his thrusts, making Don's cries of pain slowly morph into cries of pleasure and shame.

Dark Raphael mutters under his breath, "Gonna soon…." And with that, Dark Raphael shoots his load inside Don. They both collapse: Dark Raphael from exhaustion, Don from pain, pleasure, and mortification. The Dark Turtles laugh at Don, who is so broken and mortified that he can't move. Not that he could have gone far with his shattered knee. Dark Leonardo exclaims, "That was almost too cruel, Raph… I approve. Now, Don, get us out of this lame joint." Dark Donatello chuckles, "Sure thing." And with that, the Dark Turtles leave. "Oh, and one more thing, lame-o's," Dark Donatello's voice echoes throughout the Lair, "The only way for those cuffs to come off forever is if Donatello dies. Ta-ta!"

The turtles collapse to the ground, the power in the cuffs weakening. Leo rushes to Master Splinter's room, reporting to him of the attack and current predicament. Raph and Mike slowly make their way to the broken body of their genius brother. "Donnie….oh god…" Mikey runs to a trash can and vomits soundly in it. Don's breaths are shaky and short. He slowly looks at Raph, tears staining his mask. Leo leads Master Splinter to their fallen brother. "My son…" The old rat falls to his knees beside his broken son. "The Dark Turtles did this to him. And they said that these cuffs on us will never come off as long as Donnie's alive… Master, what do we do? We can't help him like this…" Splinter looks gravely at his son. "We do this." The sound of a neck cracking echoes throughout the Lair.

Ch. 2: The Recovery

The cuffs clatter to the ground, as do the turtles, surrounding their now deceased brother. Raphael glares at his father with tears in his eyes, hatred bubbling just under the surface. "Why, sensei?!" Splinter blinks at him with understanding. "To help him. Now, we haven't much time. Leonardo, set his knee. Raphael, when he's done, set him in my room, on my bed. Michelangelo, get a hot, wet towel, a dry towel, and a tub of hot water." Leo speeds off to grab the first aid kit and does as he's told. Mikey is a little hesitant, but again does as ordered. Raph slowly picks up Don's hand, feeling heat still in the body. "Is it set, my son?" Leo nods.

"Good." Master Splinter then goes to a pressure point in Don's neck, and presses it. Don's body jerks and gasps for air. "DONNIE!" the brothers crowd the now conscious turtle, as their sensei bats them away. "Do not crowd him. Raphael, carry him to my bed." Almost stumbling over himself, Raph carefully picks up Don and carries him bridal style to the designated bed. He sets him down as gently as he can and makes him lie out, fussing over him like an overbearing nurse would. Don's eyes shift at each movement Raph makes, and flinches with each touch. Raph frowns sadly. His brother didn't deserve what happened to him. Not sweet, never says, "no," always happy to help, KIND Donnie. Why Donnie, anyway?

"…Ra…" Raph's attention immediately pivots to Don. "Don't speak. Save yer strength. Masta Splinta's gonna help heal ya, okay?" Don blinks at him, and shakily nods. And with that, Raph slowly exits the room as Master Splinter sits beside his broken son. Outside the room, Leo and Mike are waiting. "How is he?" Leo immediately asks. Raph glares at him. "Gee, I dunno, Leo, like any otha person dat got gang-raped by four mutant turtles! He's in pain, and only sensei can help… I gotta go blow off some steam…" "Nobody is leaving this lair, Raphael," Splinter orders, "at least, not until your brother has made progress." The turtles nod at their sensei. Mikey blinks, "Oh, and sensei?" The old rat pauses just before he heads into the room housing his injured genius brother. "Yes, Michelangelo?" The orange-clad terrapin gulps, "Please don't call Donnie 'Donatello.' The DT's kept saying it so as for Donnie-boy to be scared of you." The ancient rodent's eyes widen, then he nods. "Thank you for telling me, Michelangelo." And with that, he enters the room to hopefully start the healing process that has burdened his most gentle son.


End file.
